


Forever

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Vampires, vampire seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: She never thought she'd find out Seb was a vampire. Yet here she was.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



Pressed against the wall with Sebastian nibbling at her neck wasn’t the way she expected to end the night. Working for Seb she thought it would mean she would never get the chance to feel his talented fingers dance up her bare thigh like he was doing right now. She also never thought she'd find out he was a vampire either. Yet here she was.

It all started after Seb fought hard for a well deserved win. The whole team ending up in a local bar celebrating. It was when she was watching Seb on the other side of the bar being challenged to a drinking contest by some of his mechanics when she was first approached by two drunk men. They are obviously fans as she can just about make the silver Mercedes badge on their shirts in the darkened bar. “Hey you're that bird that works for Vettel”. They step towards her and she can smell the drink off them. She plasters her PR smile on her face and she tries to move away from them but one cuts her off. “Fancy a good time?” She shakes her head attempting to leave again and head towards Seb who is still on the other side of the bar when he grabs her arm. “Come home with us. You deserve a proper man not that wanker you work for." He tightens his grip on her arm as the other one moves behind her. She’s close to panic when she hears Seb’s voice, “I suggest that you leave her alone.” _How did he get across the room so fast?_ “I won’t ask again.” The guy lets go of her arm and turns to face Seb. He looks like he’s about to swing a punch in Seb's direction but a look of terror soon crosses his face and he backs off. _Did Seb just snarl at them?_ They retreat quickly fleeing in terror. Seb turns to her, his eyes are blood red and his face is set in a grimace that seems to show fangs. _Wait what?_ She closes her eyes and when she reopens them all she can see is the sweet caring Seb she’s used to. _What is in these drinks? I must be more drunk than I thought._ He tenderly strokes her arm, “Did they hurt you liebling? Do you want to leave?” She nods her head so Seb wraps his arm around her and guides her to the exit. It’s only when she's outside in the humid heat does she realise just how cold Seb’s arm is around her.

She lets Seb take her room key off her and open the door. Once inside she sees him look at her quizzically and she can’t decide whether it is because he wants to know she is alright or whether he thinks she knows something is up with him. She excuses herself to the bathroom and leans wearily against the sink. Her mind is racing over the night’s events. _My grandmother used to tell me about the monsters that roamed around amongst us. Monsters with red eyes, fangs and skin cold to the touch. Everything I saw in Seb tonight._ She knows she is not drunk enough to imagine this and the realisation chills her to the bone. _Seb is one of those monsters my grandmother warned me about._

It all seems to make sense now, all this time working with him she knew she was in his inner circle but still felt like she didn’t know him inside out. How he looked at her hungrily, a look she thought may have been attraction but now she thinks may have been actual hunger. How he commented on how good she smelt on the day she actually forgot to wear perfume. How he made those burly men run away in terror just because they did something Seb didn’t like. She knows she should probably make an excuse and run away but her mind keeps coming back to one thing. _How can my sweet kind caring Seb be a monster_?

This is the same caring Seb who gave up his jacket for her when they got caught out by the cold at the testing. How he always stays with the team to help them pack up after every race. How he always gives her that cheeky grin when he knows he’s gone too far but still gets away with it. She’s not going to lie she finds the idea of Seb being a vampire incredibly hot though. She needs to know the truth so decides to ask him. If he’s not then she’ll pass it off as a drunken question and if he is well she’ll dealt with that when it happens.

She yanks the bathroom door open startling Seb standing on the other side of it. She strides into the room and takes a deep breath. Now or never. She blurts out, “Are you a vampire?” Seb sighs, “You worked that out then.” She doesnt trust herself to speak so Seb continues, “I promise I won’t hurt you. I’d never hurt you.” She answers truthfully, “I know you won’t Seb.” He sighs again in relief, “I’ll understand if you want to leave.” _I don’t want to leave_. “Why would I want to?” He smirks at her, “I think I know why you won't.”

Seb steps forward and claims her lips in a passionate kiss. She moans at the sensation of him sliding his hand up her bare thigh towards her aching centre. He leaves a trail of kisses down her neck and when he pushes his finger inside her she groans in pleasure. He moves his finger deeper inside and when he brushes it against her clit she bites down on her lip hard enough to draw blood. Seb freezes almost immediately and it takes her a second to realise why he's stopped. _Shit_. She tries to steady her breathing and not flinch when he eventually moves his mouth pressing harder against her neck. She can feel his fangs scrapping against her skin and she is surprised to realise she wants him to bite down. Abruptly he pulls away from her and she watches as he fights between his nature of feeding off her and the need to protect her. He whispers, “I have to go. I can’t control the need to bite you much longer.” She reaches up to him tenderly stroking her hand down his face, “I want you to.”

He doesn't need to be told twice Seb quickly presses her back into the wall. Baring her neck for him he wastes no time biting down hard. She feels nothing but pain as he sucks noisily lapping up as much of her blood as he can take. She may have been naive thinking that because it was Seb she would feel more pleasure and moans in pain. He sucks harder and it hurts so much she can't help but moan in anguish again. It’s enough for Seb to regain his senses, he moves his fangs slightly and that's when she starts to feel the first throb of pleasure radiating throughout her body. Desire takes over and she feels herself hurtling towards her release. She’s gripping his arms so tight she's convinced if he was human she would leave bruises. As she falls over the edge she screams his name as she comes.

Seb pulls away from her watching her as she comes down from her high. He licks her blood from his fangs not wanting to waste a drop. She can see how content he is and she can't help but groan in pleasure as he regains her lips in another kiss. She can feel his fingers move behind her back tugging on her zip as he starts to remove her dress. He slides it down her arms, repeating his actions on her bra before dropping them on the floor. Seb picks her up and carries her across the room carefully placing her on the bed. He stands before her and quickly removes his own clothing. His boxers are tented and all she wants is him inside her, “Please Seb I need you." He slides his boxers down his legs freeing his hard cock before he wraps his hand around himself pumping vigorously. She groans at the sight and subconsciously moves her hand down towards her aching centre. Abruptly Seb reaches for her hand and yanks it away, “No liebling I'm the only one who will make you come tonight.”

He moves his hands towards her knickers and in one quick movement rips them off. He parts her legs before pushing his tongue inside her causing her to breathlessly moan his name. He thrusts deeper and she shudders in pleasure as she feels the familiar sensation of her impending orgasm take over. Seb removes his tongue then bites down hard on her inner thigh causing her to scream his name loudly as she comes again. She's a wanton mess and he takes a moment to appreciate the sight of her shuddering uncontrollably as she grasps at his muscular arms trying to steady herself. Seb drapes himself over her and without warning quickly pushes his cock inside setting a violent pace. He sets a hard rhythm pushing deep inside her, desire shooting through her so much more than previously. He changes the angle of his thrusts and she can't help but moan his name again. His thrusts are relentless, she desperately pushes her hips against him trying to match his rhythm. Seb kisses her passionately before he moves his mouth down her neck and bites down hard. She feels an intense pleasure building, being so intimately connected to Seb like this means she can feel everything he feels and it’s overwhelming. It’s a mixture of desire, hunger and love that surrounds her and it radiates throughout her. She knows that she is completely at Seb's mercy, that he will take what he wants and she will quite happily take whatever he gives her. As he brings her racing towards yet another completion, he thrusts harder now chasing his own release. She feels him sucking even harder and starts to feel light headed as she feels the most intense sensations take over her body. She finally gives herself over to him again screaming her way though her most satisfying orgasm yet. Seb continues to thrust erratically, before stilling and releasing his load deep inside. He’s not finished yet he continues to thrust in and out of her over sensitive body , prolonging their ecstasy as long as possible.

She lays breathlessly beneath him trying to regain her senses, enjoying the feeling of his cool body against her skin and his gentle kisses around where he has bitten her. All she can feel is Seb’s love surrounding her and she sighs contently. She'd always dreamt about being with him and the reality was so much better than she’d imagined. _I never want to leave you_. Eventually Seb moves them around so she is laying in his arms. She enjoys the feeling of his fingers gently stroking her back. As she succumbs to sleep, he kisses her on the top of her head, “I’m so glad you stayed. I promise you I will love you forever.”

 


End file.
